1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead frame assembly, more particularly to a lead frame assembly adapted for mounting light emitting diode (LED) dies, and a package structure having a lead frame unit of the lead frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED package structure 9 comprises a housing 92 formed with a cavity 921, and an LED die 91 mounted in the cavity 921. A conductive wire 93 has one end connected to the LED die 91, and the other end connected to a terminal 94 disposed in the cavity 921. The dimensions of the cavity 921 must be large enough to permit a wire binder (not shown) to be placed therein. However, such a large cavity 921 increases the thickness of the housing 92 and the size of the LED package structure 9. Furthermore, after an encapsulating material 95 is filled in the cavity 921, light emitted by the LED die 91 and transmitted through the encapsulating material 95 cannot provide uniform illumination.
Referring to FIG. 2, an LED package structure 8 comprises a housing 81 formed with a cavity 811, and two conductive wires 82. The housing 81 is made of ceramic material, and each of the conductive wires 82 has one end connected to a top surface of the housing 81 such that operation of a wire binder (not shown) is not limited to the dimension of the cavity 811. However, the housing 81 of the LED package structure 8 made of ceramic material may result in a troublesome manufacturing process and an expensive manufacturing cost.